


Anniversary

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [17]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly-V, Transgender Q, character cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q, James and Alec have hit their one year anniversary, due to work Q doesn’t get to do what he planned, but that’s alright, his partners already have a plan of their own.





	1. Getting Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story on [Fluff Prompt Table](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162357594162/007-fest-prompt-tables)

Q’s POV

Originally he had planned to do something special for each of his significant others, to mark their anniversary, but a situation came up with Moore and Sandford. He ends up missing their first anniversary as a side effect, one that bothers him because he really wanted to do something for the two wonderful loves.

He’s exhausted when he gets home, having used the car service to drop him off at the garage then taking the back way to his flat.

Slipping in the door, he pauses when he notices the fact the fairy lights are on, soft music is playing, and something smells great but he’s moderately certain it isn’t food.

“Hello love,” Alec greets him, emerging from the kitchen area and striding over to him. Calloused fingers lightly cup his jaw as pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Hello,” he whispers against the sardonyx blonde’s lips, smiling fondly.

A firm chest presses lightly against his back, supple lips pressing against the nape of his neck as James murmurs, “Good evening Q.”

He relaxes backwards against his second partner’s chest, “Hellos James.”

For a moment the three of them stand there together, until he sways in place, the exhaustion reminding him it’s been a long few days.

“Go get changed, I have the supplies for your pellets in the kitchen.” Alec suggests, reminding him that it was about due.

He nods tiredly, smiling as his loves move so he can walk in the bedroom. He ends up selecting some of his loosest clothing before heading to the kitchen. Sure enough, his blood meter is sitting on the counter next to his other supplies. It only takes a minute to prick his finger and check his levels, discovering they are exceedingly low, he’s actually got more estrogen right now. An event he normally tries to avoid as best as possible.

“This might be part of why I am currently exhausted, my levels are lower than they have been in years,” he mutters as he sets the meter down.

He separates out the amount he will need to get the dose back to correct before moving the top of his pajama bottoms so Alec can see what he’s doing.

James stands near the door to the kitchen, watching with worried blue eyes. Thankfully though, they haven’t had a repeat of that first time when the younger spy had knocked the ex-spy into the fridge thinking it was an attack.

Once it is done, Alec presses a light kiss to his hip just above the plaster, making him smile.

“Thank you,” he tells them, glancing at both so they know it’s for both of them.

“Always Q,” his green eyed love replies sincerely, a promise made so many times yet never fails to warm his heart.

“Of course,” his blue eyed love hums in agreement, “You take care of us, we take care of you. Simple.”

Rising from the half kneeling position, Alec puts all of the supplies either away or in the garbage depending on what they are.

“I saw the blanket and pillow nest on the sofa,” he comments, glancing between them.

“Yep,” James crosses the small distance between them, hand resting on his hip as he is guided to that nest. “We’re going to spoil you.”

“You already do,” he remarks as he settles in the nest.

“Well, we’re doing it some more.” The blue eyed spy declares as he settles on his right, cuddling with him.

A little bit later Alec joins them. He brings a tray with tea, soup and crackers, and fruit. “Dinner, for tonight, tomorrows all planned for.”

“We just hope you enjoy,” James states, that hesitation and concern he hasn’t heard in his second partner’s voice in a long while a bit worrisome.

“It’s from you two, of course I will,” he hums as he sips at the tea, eyes closing as he enjoys the warm and spicy drink.

Of course they understand what happened, both work or worked in the same field, he’s so very lucky to have them and looks forward to seeing what they are planning for their anniversary. 


	2. Drowsy Morning

Q’s POV

Their evening was wonderful, Alec had made some of his favorite soup and stored it in the fridge so he could warm it when he got off work. They had spent a long while cuddling on the sofa, with him drowsing after he finished the soup and tea. He had sort of woke up when James scooped him up, it was a bit different as he is more adjusted to Alec being the one to carry him normally, but it wasn’t a big enough difference to shake him fully awake.

Now it’s morning time and he’s curled in between his partners, nice and toasty warm, feeling cherished.

Alec told him last night that there are plans for him today, that they had it mapped out. He’s curious to see what sort of plans his wonderful loves came up with. He feels like he should be the one spoiling them, as they spoil him regularly.

“Stop thinking so much,” James mumbles against the back of his neck sleepily, “You’re too awake for someone who has only been asleep a few hours.”

Low laughter rumbles beneath his ear as his green eyed ex-spy retorts, “He’s always thinking, even when asleep.”

Stretching, since he isn’t going to wake his already awake partners up, he wiggles off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. He hears the soft footfalls of Alec leaving their room, probably to be the wonderful man that he is and start tea and coffee. He doesn’t take a shower, though he probably needs one. Instead he returns to bed after washing his hands, curling back up with a lazing James.

“I love when it’s the three of us and we get to just relax,” he comments as he listens to the blue eyed spy’s heartbeat.

Blunt fingers card through his wild curls as they lay there.

“I miss it, any time I am gone, the small sounds I’ve grown accustom too.” James replies after a while.

Closing his eyes, he enjoys the small affectionate gesture and waits for Alec to declare that tea and coffee are ready.

It amazes him how much has changed in the last two years. First with his relationship with Alec, then with his relationship with James. There have been a few rough patches, that’s just par for the course, but for the most part things have been smooth. The hardest part has been some of the missions. Such as the one that brought James into their relationship as more than just a friend and then the long term one that had so unsettled Alec.

He definitely wouldn’t trade either of them for anything, not when he loves them so damned much he feels like he can’t adequately put it into words. While it’s not the exact same type of love, it’s still love. He recognizes the fact that his relationship with Alec, where they were friends for over a decade before he ever realized it could be something more, that he wanted it to be something more, gives it a different feel than that of his relationship with James, who he has only known for a few years.

He only hopes they understand exactly how much they mean to him, particularly since he knows precisely how much he means to them.

He’s drawn from his thoughts as Alec brings their drinks in, well, he brings coffee for James and tea for him. 


	3. Shoulder Massage

James’ POV

After his co-partner brings them the tea and coffee, he sits up on the bed, resting against the backboard while Q shifts into a similar position.

“If it’s alright with you, and only if you are comfortable, the plan is for me to give you a shoulder rub while he makes breakfast,” he tells Q, fingers tightening around the mug in his hands as he tries not to flex them nervously.

It’s a rare thing for him to see the dark haired genius without a shirt on, and he picked shoulder rub because those can be successfully done through shirts. In the year they’ve been together, he’s never actually seen Q totally naked. From a conversation with Alec on the matter, he has discovered that neither of them have. Which makes the jealous part of his mind feel just a little better, even though he tries to push the jealousy away, knowing that it’s not actually warranted.

He watches as their boffin glances between them before nodding slowly.

“Okay,” the younger man agrees, taking a sip of his tea.

“Excellent,” Alec hums, then queries, “Any preference for breakfast?”

Q just shakes his head, smiling fondly.

“Then I will see what I can whip up,” the older man announces, turning and leaving the room.

They’ve actually made a plan for this as well. If Q had a preference it would be the preference, otherwise it is going to be his favorite fresh fruit pancakes with real maple syrup that Jared sends them from Canada, bacon and scrambled eggs smothered in cheddar cheese.

They finish their drinks before setting the cups on the night stands.

“How’d you want me?” Q questions, glancing at him with bright hazel eyes not yet hidden by glasses.

“However you are most comfortable.” He answers, not saying what’s just below the surface, that he’d love it if the hacker would trust him with his uncovered skin. Logically he knows it’s not so much a matter of trust but of comfort level. Q’s more comfortable with his skin covered, and warmer which is a big thing as the boffin is always cold, so that’s what he does.

Dark brows draw together as the younger man studies him before shifting on the bed so his back is towards him.

He moves to a kneeling position, which will make it a bit easier as they are close to the same height. Before he has a chance to do anything, Q surprises him by tugging the pajama shirt off and letting it fall on the bed beside them.

Even though his love’s back is to him, he smiles, dipping his head just enough to press a small kiss to the nape of the boffin’s neck.

Reaching over, he opens the top drawer and pulls out the warming gel and massage oils he had selected for just this occasion. They’re all based off Q’s preferences for shampoo scent wise, he actually had a perfumer make them.

He drizzles the oil on his palms before snapping the lid shut and dropping it on the bed beside them in case he needs more. He rubs his hands together in order to get them warming before he starts on the outer curve of the shoulder. He takes his time as he carefully rubs the oils in, smiling at the way Q relaxes beneath his hands. He’ll never abuse this trust, no matter what the cost. He only hopes that Q knows that. 


	4. Breakfast & Dancing

Alec’s POV

As he’s the one who’s got Q’s favorite pancakes down to an art form after more than a decade of cooking them for the black haired genius, he’s the one on breakfast duty. That gives James the first massage that they have planned for their partner, a shoulder rub.

There is a part of him, the possessive side that claims his best friend as his that wonders why he ever considered this sort of relationship. Then he remembers the smiles and the hope and the fact he’s the one who suggested it because it felt like it is right. It’s something he wishes he could have had with his James, but his James tried killing him, so that was never going to happen, even if his James wasn’t already dead.

This James is a very different sort of person, definitely not an alpha personality, which might be why he’s alright sharing Q with him. He knows instinctively that the relationship he has with his best friend is in no way diminished because of their shared relationship with the blue eyed spy.

Shaking his head, he snorts at himself and the meandering that his thoughts are taking through self doubt and jealousy. They’ve made it a year with only minor blips in the relationship, no massive fights, and only the occasional disagreement. Of course he’d worry about why that hasn’t happened yet. After all, he never argued with his James and look how things ended there. Yet he knows this is a totally different situation.

As breakfast finishes cooking, he gets the plates and tray out, because breakfast in bed is the plan. Juice, fresh tea, and the fruit are all set up on it as he makes up the plates for the three of them.

When he gets to the bedroom, he lightly pushes the door open the rest of the way with his foot, mildly surprised to see that Q decided to go shirtless and quite pleased with that discovery. He always sees it for what it is, a sign of trust.

According to the expression on James’ face, his co-partner is acutely aware of that fact.

“Breakfast,” he announces even though he knows that they heard him coming in.

He can move as silently as a predator on the hunt, but chooses not to when at home with them, after all, he has no reason to stalk them.

“Perfect timing, I was just finishing up,” the blue eyed man declares, rubbing a gel into the smooth skin presented to him.

Once James is done with that, he uses the bathroom to wash his hands, getting the remains of the gel and oil of his skin.

They eat breakfast in bed, the tray settled in the middle between them, and he’s pleased when Q doesn’t immediately put his shirt back on. When they are done with breakfast, James takes the tray and the dishes to the kitchen.

“What’s next,” his dark haired love queries affectionately.

“Well, that’s up to you, we figured on either dancing or cuddling on the sofa watching Star Wars,” he answers, lifting a hand to run along the younger man’s jaw in a light caress.

Grinning at him, Q announces, “Dancing, we haven’t had a chance to do that in a while.”

Not ten minutes later there is music filling the flat as they dance together, sometimes just close and other times with each other. Q splits his time evenly between them, showing no favoritism over one or the other. Not surprising as he knows the younger man views their relations as equal but different. It’s quite right for them.


	5. Gifts

Q’s POV

They spend the morning dancing until they work up quite an appetite once more. James orders take out, some simple sandwiches from the café down the road.

“Where’s my cats?” he asks as they finish up, startled because his hellions haven’t made themselves known yet.

“Oh yeah,” James mutters, standing and walking over to the arch that leads to the second half of their flat. The one that is currently closed and looks like a piece of the wall. That explains it. A minute later it is moved out of the way and his furbabies are pouncing on him happily.

He spends several minutes petting them, happy to see them after not having a chance to the last few days because of the craziness of Six.

“Who’s my good kitties?” He murmurs, stroking their fur and rubbing his face against each as they crawl all over him. “I’ve missed you.”

oOoOoOo

James’ POV

He had forgotten about the cats until Q said something about them, at which point he had opened up the door between the two halves of the flat.

Grinning, he watches the happy way they rush to the boffin and crawl all over him, making mewling noises and purring loudly. It’s an adorable scene, with the younger man’s hands being in constant motion as he settles his furballs down with attention.

He definitely gets where the cats are coming from. After all, he loves it when Q’s hands are on him, though it tends to be rare and only when he needs to decompress from things being stressful. That’s alright though, it makes those moments worth so much more.

He gets himself a fresh cup of coffee while the cats continue to claim the younger man’s attention.

As he settles against the arch of the kitchen door he realizes that he doesn’t know where Alec is and glances around for the older man. He's curious where he could have vanished to.

oOoOoOo

Alec’s POV

While Q is playing with the kitties, he slips into the second half of the flat. He stashed a present for his partner and co-partner in the other side’s kitchen.

It doesn’t take him long to fetch it, after all, he knows right where he stashed it and he doubts that the cats managed to steal it or move it. Sure enough, he was correct.

Grabbing the packaging, he rejoins the other two, smiling at the cats who have taken up residency on the hackers lap and shoulders, and James who is leaning against the kitchen arch watching them.

“Come on,” he tells the younger spy, motioning to the sofa.

Nodding, the blonde finishes his coffee, stepping in the kitchen just long enough to set the mug down before joining them on the couch.

“This is for you, and this is for you,” he remarks as he hands over the packages to his significant other and friend.

James golden brow furrows in confusion for a moment before a hesitant smile curls the younger man’s lips.

Q skips right on past the smiling, leaning close to him to press a kiss to his lips and murmur, “Thank you love.”

Like all presents, the dark haired genius carefully opens it up without destroying the paper. Slender arms wrap around him in a tight hug, the younger man either forgot or didn’t notice that they’re currently skin to skin. He’s definitely not drawing attention to that fact, and instead simply hugs Q back.

He gets an offended look from Ember who had stretched out on the hacker’s shoulders and hops on the back of the sofa with her tail in the air, snubbing her nose at him.

“I’ve been needing a new workbook for my projects,” Q comments as he runs the tips of his fingers over the paper.

“Considering all the projects you like working on, I figured it would be an appropriate gift idea.” He answers with a pleased smile, eyes drifting over to his co-partner who is currently stroking the picture frame with a small painting of the three of them. It’s not a photograph, but a picture based on a detailed description he gave an artist.

“Thank you,” James’ voice is soft, full of emotion.

“Always,” he replies just as softly, sincere in the promise.

He’s rather happy his gift ideas ended up being right.


	6. Sleepy

Q’s POV

He’s not sure why he starts yawning not long after Alec gives them their anniversary gifts.

“Is a nap on the agenda?” He asks as he yawns again.

James nods, replying, “We figured you might be tired. Alec said that you need a bit more rest around when new pellets are needed than you do the rest of the time.”

He blinks at the blue eyed man, nodding slowly, “That’s true, I hadn’t thought of that.”

Setting the new workbook on the coffee table, he holds out his hand for a moment to see what his ex-spy gave his spy. He’s sure he makes little noises in the back of his throat, because it’s a beautiful picture and he’s quite sure he doesn’t actually look that good.

“The tattoo artist over on Cheshire Street?” He asks, recognizing the work. He’s considered getting a tattoo there on several different occasions but ended up not. Something he is relieved about considering the way his life ended up going and the career that he’s currently in.

“Yes. I mostly had to describe James since he’s not been there, they wonder when you’re going to stop by again, Kat’s got a new gun she’d like to show you.” The sardonyx blonde replies with a nod.

Chuckling, he comments, “I’ll make time sometime this month.”

Again he yawns, carefully handing the picture frame back to his blue eyed love.

There is a moment of hesitation before James asks, “Do you mind if I keep it in the bedroom on the dresser?”

“Of course not,” he answers as he stands, setting the cat on the sofa, swaying for a moment before shaking it off. “It’s your room too. You just happen to own way more clothing than either of us, which is why you’ve got the other room as well.”

That startles a chuckle out of the younger spy, who nods slowly, relief filling vibrant eyes. “Come on you, let’s go lay down for a bit.”

“Perfect idea,” he agrees, leaning over and grabbing the sketch book off the table to carry into the bedroom and shove in the top drawer of his dresser.

A few minutes later the three of them and the cats are curled up on the bed.

He smiles as he drowses, petting the pair of his cats and enjoying the closeness. He hasn’t put his shirt back on, which feels sort of weird but feels right at the same time. Every single time he worries that he’s going to seem to soft or feminine when he knows logically that he doesn’t due to the hormone blockers he was on as a preteen and teenager. That’s the main reason he doesn’t go without his shirt more. That and the fact that he gets cold so bloody easily.

So far this has been a wonderful anniversary. He’s got a feeling that there is still a lot more to come and he looks forwards to seeing what else his amazing loves have planned together. 


	7. Good Fortune

Alec’s POV

He’s the first one to wake up from their nap. He spends several minutes studying his partners.

James looks young when he’s sleeping, all of the stress lines and crow’s feet softened. He’s much more open asleep than when he’s awake, and he can practically see the way he is drawn to their shared partner. The way the younger spy is fitted along Q’s back, arm resting on the curve of the hacker’s hip, fingers lightly curled against the boffin’s stomach.

His best friend looks comfortable, warm, and relaxed. One of the black haired genius’ legs is thrown over his. A slender arm is looped over him, fingers lightly holding on to the material at the top of his pajama bottoms that he hasn’t changed out of yet. He’s seen this so many times, and every time it sends a burst of warmth through him.

Like the insertion of the pellets, the raw trust shown in such an action means the world to him. Quite literally. He never would have guess when Jared first sent him here years ago to live with Q and Michael as he finished the last of his recovering that things would turn out this way. He’s got a feeling that Jared knew however, that Q’s right and it was done as an intentional set up. It’s definitely something the blue eyed man would do.

Eventually his bladder forces him to untangle himself from his partner, which starts Q on the waking up process. After he uses the bathroom, he stops by the bed to press a light kiss to an exposed shoulder before heading to the kitchen in order to make fresh tea and coffee.

Once the drinks are done, he takes them in the bedroom, settling back on his side of the bed and waiting for them to finish waking. Not that it takes long, almost immediately after he’s finished his cup, James sits up, grabbing for his.

Q’s the last one to finish waking, and he mumbles about his glasses before he reaches for the tea.

The three of them sit there in comfortable silence.

The hacker is the one to break it when he asks, “What’s next on the agenda?”

He shares a grin with James, because they had known that the dark haired genius would be curious to know everything they have planned.

“My turn to give you a massage,” he answers, grin softening to an affectionate smile. “While James cooks dinner.”

Glancing at the clock, Q tips his head slightly to the side, biting his lip as he does the math. “How long is it going to take to cook dinner?”

“A couple hours, I didn’t do the prep work ahead of time, so I will have to do it before cooking.” The blue eyed spy answers with a small shrug. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh, okay,” their partner hums in agreement.

They spend a few more minutes sitting there, before James grabs all three empty mugs and takes them with him to the kitchen.

“Go ahead and stretch out,” he suggests, grabbing the oil he had picked up for this purpose, the same sort as he has used in the past on his best friend when the younger man has pulled a muscle or over did it working.

Q nods, laying down and rolling on his stomach so his back is presented, arms crossing under his head.

He doesn’t have a clue what he did to deserve this man, but he’s not going to question his good fortune. 


	8. Laughter

Q’s POV

He’s very fond of Alec’s hands on his skin. A great deal more than his long time best friend knows, he’s sure. He loves the way the sardonyx blonde’s calloused fingers work the knots and muscles, relaxing him into an almost sleepy state even though he is wide awake. It feels wonderful.

His significant others are wonderful men. He definitely needs to do something for both of them. Now it’s just a matter of figuring out what that something special is and doing so.

He’s almost asleep, Alec stretched out on the bed next to him, hand lightly rubbing along his spine in a soothing caress now that the back massage is done.

“Dinners nearly done,” James calls out.

“Okay,” he replies stretching and arching his back.

“No wonder you like cats, you move like one,” his best friend remarks, amusement lacing the older man’s voice.

“I herd them at work too,” he answers as he rolls over and grins at Alec.

Laughing, the sardonyx blonde gets up, commenting, “I used to be one of those cats. Back before you were the quartermaster. That explains so much.”

Snorting, his crouches and springs, tackling Alec, right out the door, and startling James if the fact he is around the corner to the kitchen with a rather sharp knife a moment later.

Several minutes are spent wrestling around, much to the blue eyed spy’s amusement once he sees what’s going on. It comes to a stop when Smoke decides to join the play by springing on Alec’s back, claws sinking in and causing his love to flinch, though he says nothing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever see you do that,” James mentions a few minutes later as the three of them are sitting at the kitchen table eating their dinner.

“That’s cause it’s been a long while since the last time either of us has done something like that.” He replies, shrugging as he tries to think of the last time. It was before his trip with Jared that ended with the Double-O’s and Alec fetching him. “Uncle used to like surprising me, to see what I would do in my defense, he ended up with his nose broken on several occasions and one major surgery when he did it in my work room. He never did it in my work room again, but was quite pleased with my reaction.”

“I remember that, you handled it well and didn’t stress about it until after he was in recovery,” his ex-spy comments after finishing his bite.

James arches a ash blonde brow at him in question.

So he quickly explains what he had been working on and how he had responded. Pretty sure he is blushing by the end of it, but getting frankly appreciative looks from his partners.

“Mallory told me I get to take two weeks off next month, something about too much time in the field.” The ash blonde comments a few minutes later, tongue lightly wetting his lips before he continues, “I was thinking of going to Skyfall, the sale fell through after I blew the place up killing Silva’s men.”

He thinks about it for a moment before smiling and nodding, “That could be a good little trip.”

“We haven’t had a trip with just the three of us going to relax, or something similar to relax. This could be a good time to do so.” Alec hums just moments after him.

“Right, I’ll make the plans, since I tend to travel like Harold which is to say, I know everything ahead of time and leave as little to chance as possible,” he declares with a snicker.

“Not my fault that I can’t always follow the plans Q,” James retorts, amusement making his blue eyes brighter.

Laughter fills the flat as they discuss what other trips they might want to make sometime. That leads to discussing the holidays.


	9. Reflection

Q’s POV

The rest of the evening is spent chatting and cuddling, the cats even join in, because they want all the attention. By the time they go to bed hours later, he realizes that he’s spent close to the entire day without his shirt on. He’s come close to getting cold twice, both time finding himself wrapped in firm arms and holding him tightly.

Now they are getting ready for bed. He’s got to work in the morning, unless something major comes up, James is off for two more days, and his uncle hasn’t called with a case, doesn’t mean he won’t call in the morning.

As he takes a shower, he muses on their relationship, the changes and transformations that it has undergone. Like his flat, his life has grown and expanded. There is plenty of changes he never expected.

He feels like the changes are all for the better. Next year he will make sure to spoil his loves, or maybe for their birthdays. That might be easier. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. He’ll make it a point to spoil each on their birthday. He can do that.

The water turns cold on him, causing him to jump backwards and nearly slip on the floor of the shower tub, hissing at it angrily.

“Q? Everything alright?” Alec asks from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Yes, it’s fine, I lost track of time thinking and the water got cold.” He answers, blushing up a storm.

There is low laughter from the other side of the door.

He turns the water off and reaches for the towel, wrapping it firmly around himself as his lips twitch into a rueful smile. That’s what he gets for being distracted in the shower. At least he got all the soap off before his mind set to wandering about the changes in his life.

Now then, he eyes his pile of pajamas, does he want to put the shirt on or finish out the evening the way he’s been all day? Worrying his lower lip, he continues to think about it as he finishes drying off. He’ll go without the shirt for now, and if he finds he can’t sleep he’ll put one on.

That leaves him chuckling as it’s yet another change. There was a time he wouldn’t be caught without anything long sleeved and ankle length, yet here he is, getting ready for bed with his partners with nothing but his pants and pajama bottoms on.

Hanging the wet towel up, he opens the door and steps out, almost immediately considering grabbing his shirt because he’s bloody cold.

Instead he makes the tactical decision to dive under the blankets. James blinks at him, as if a bit lost for words. Alec, the brat, starts laughing, long and hard, eyes watering from the amusement of it all.

“See if I sleep without a shirt again,” he grumbles, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

A moment later the sardonyx blonde joins him in bed, tugging him close and sharing some of the marvelous body heat. Shortly after that James is behind him, taking his glasses off and shoving them in the cubby on the back of the bed for them. Why did he put his glasses back on when he was getting ready for bed? Doesn’t matter, his significant others are warming him up, which he definitely counts as a win. He can think about the changes in their relationship later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 
> 
> Tomorrow I will post the last of the Bond things I have ready for the fest, then I am back to my regular posting schedule. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
